I Knew You Were Trouble
by Keyanna22
Summary: After Bonnie is betrayed by Professor Shane she gets mixed up with two vampires she despise. What will suddenly change all that and who will she choose? Kol/Bonnie/Damon centered with others of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok JP is full shit with her rant on Kennett but whatever they are still my head canon along with Bamon. After that Promo the sudden inspiration hit me to do this fic. So this one will be Kol/Bonnie/Damon centered. Let me know what you think :) **

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors and what not that may be present in this fic.**

Bonnie stands in front of her full length mirror holding her long tresses in her hands and sighs. She's going back to school after missing a full week because of her time at Whitmore. She knows she shouldn't miss so much school but it's not like it's going to hurt her chances at graduating, she was at the top of her class and ahead of the curve when comes to credits so she'll be fine. Bonne releases her long tresses and grabs her keys, phone and bag and heads for school.

Bonnie descends the stairs and nearly trips on the flat surface. There on the couch she sees the man she hasn't seen in almost three weeks. "Dad." she asks hoping she isn't seeing things because if so the little pick me up Shane gave her is starting to have other effects.

Rudy Owens only gives his daughter a look of indifference because if he greets her with a smile she would think he was happy with her at the moment and he was anything but. He came home immediately after finding out from her school that Bonnie has missed numerous days of school in the past two months. Rudy may have been a lot of things but an active father in his daughter life wasn't one of them and that was going to change today.

Rudy gets up from his spot on the couch and gestures for Bonnie to take the spot he just vacated. For her part Bonnie gulps because her father was always an intense man but this was border nerve wrecking and what the hell was he doing here when he shouldn't be back for another two weeks she thinks.

"Sorry dad I can't I have school and" She pauses and takes the vacant seat because she just realized he didn't ask her. She clears her throat because seriously "What's going on dad?" She's nervous and that's a first in what it appears to be years.

Rudy paces the floor before stopping in front of his daughter. "Don't worry I talked to Ms. Hickens she is aware that you will be a little late coming to class this morning." Pause. "It's better than not showing up at all right." He glares waiting for her to deny it. He knows his daughter is not a liar but the fact that she's been skipping school and spending time with a guy whose way too old for her he didn't know what to think anymore.

Bonnie swallows the frog that's in her throat and runs a shaky hand through her curly waves. _He knows. "_Dad I'm sorry about skipping school but it's not like it'll hurt my chances of graduating or my spot as the valedictorian. I'm at the top of my class and." She stops and realizes she just dug herself deeper into the hole she was already in. Her father thought excuses were like asses everyone has one.

"Bonnie If I wanted your excuses I would ask for them." She nods and waits for him to continue. "Imagine my surprise when I received a phone call from not one, not two but all of your teachers stating their concern for you. It seems as If my daughter has been hanging out with a questionable crowd and their concerned that you're under the influence." Bonnie's jaw drops open practically catching flies. _They think I'm on drugs, well kind of but seriously. I bet it was Ms. Hickens. _

"Dad I hope you're not asking me what I think you're asking me." She stands ready to end this ridiculous conversation.

"I'm not asking you anything because I know no daughter of mine is doing drugs she knows better. However, I do have it on good authority that she's hanging with a questionable crowd or person."

Bonnie bites her lip and says nothing because lying would only make it worse. Before the other shoe can drop he heads for the stairs. "Never mind we'll discuss this when you get home which will be right after school." He says as a matter of fact

She shakes her head in protest "I can't come after school I have to meet Elena at the Gilberts Lake house." She says hoping her dad can hear the urgency. But it falls on deaf ear. "I'm sure Elena can understand that you won't be able to make it because we have a few things we need to discuss" And with that he was gone.

Bonnie grabs her keys, leaves the house and heads to school in Prius.

All while driving to school Bonnie kept asking herself _what changed? _That now he wants to be a father. Well to be fair her father wasn't a dead beat he always took care of her and provided her with unconditional love it just so happen that love was only up close and personal when he wasn't away on business _which was often_. Bonnie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize her friends had flanked her and she completely blew them off. It wasn't until she ran into something of a brick wall better known as Stefan's chest. Only then she was able to pull herself out of her thoughts about her dad.

"Oh Hi Stefan" She giggles almost embarrassed. For some reason Stefan is always the one to catch her in awkward situations. _But then again better him then Damon._

"Hey Bonnie I didn't mean to startle you it seemed like you were deep in thought just now is everything ok?" Bonnie only smiles because you can always count on him to ask about someone else's problems and not worry about his own. _I guess we have that in common._

She sighs and places a strand of hair behind her ear "I don't know my dad is back and I'm trying to decide if that's a good thing or not" She says closing her locker and they walk to their first class together which happens to be Ms. Hickens calculus class.

Stefan only looks confused for a second because he only saw Bonnie's father a few times but he knew when he wasn't around she missed him a great deal. He wonders what changed. "Well I thought you would be happy that he's back from his business trip early we know you miss him and all"

Bonnie nods because he's right she did usually miss her dad but lately her mind was elsewhere and Stefan picked up on that. He stops her at the door of the classroom "How are things at Whittmore? Caroline says you've been spending a lot of time there" Bonnie shrugs because she knows he's trying to gather Intel but she doesn't know what for. Is it because he's really interested or because of something else entirely?

She smiles up at him "Everything's great" and heads into the class taking her seat next to Elena. Stefan glances down the hallway and shakes his head at his brother letting him know she gave away nothing.

Even though he heard everything Damon nods and exits the school deciding he needs to go to the source. Bonnie has been spending way too much time with Professor Shady and he wants to know why? Sure he knows he's helping her get her magic back and even that's questionable. That guy is up something and sense the little witch is too enamored to see it, it's on him to figure out what the hell's going on.

Damon jumps into his freshly detailed Camaro and floors it all the way to Whittmore.

Chairs, tables and anything else that is not nailed down was turned over, several holes are in the wall and the professor is unconscious on the floor with a baseball bat to his neck. Professor Shane's phone rings letting him know he just received a text message. The figure picks up the phone and reads a text from Bonnie Bennett letting him know she can't come to the campus tonight because her father is town.

Kol Mikaelson smirks before deleting the text message. He just thought of something else that needs his attention. _or someone else. _He turns his attention to the Professor making sure he's conscious enough for compulsion and when he was he compels swings the bat onto his shoulder and leaves the room while humming a tune.

Damon jumps out of the car and of course catches every girl's eye on campus. He gives them a smirk and a wink as he strolls into the building looking for the one person he came here to see. When he finally reaches the Professors office he notices the door is closed but unlocked. He strolls in and doesn't bother cutting on the lights because he can see fine without them and that's when he notices the office is a complete mess. He turns to observe the damage kicking tables and chairs before stopping when he hears a groan from behind the turned over desk. Damon smirks because obviously someone came to visit Professor Creepy and from the looks of this room and the barely conscious professor the meeting came to a dramatic end.

Damon kicks him to get his attention and to inflect a little pain. "Wake up Teach we have a few things we need to discuss." He makes sure his voice is extra loud and several octaves lower to get his point across

Shane groans again the pain in his head getting worse at the sound of Damon's voice. "Whatever we have to discuss can wait until office hours. You can see yourself out." He says while trying to stand and remember what the hell happened.

Damon scoffs and folds his arms over his chest "From the look of this room and the ass kicking that you looked to have received I say business hours have started a little early today." He says with wide eyes and turns over a chair to sit down in to let him know he isn't going anywhere. "Does she know you're mixed up in whatever the hell it is you're mixed up in?" He asks because whoever kicked Shane's ass has a score to settle and He'll be damned if it touched Bonnie.

Shane stiffens and he turns to Damon annoyed at what he's applying "I was robbed clearly so whatever you think this is..." He gestures to the room. ".. It's not"

Damon lets out a humorless laugh because the only lie the good professor could come up with was robbery. "Robbery? Is that the best that you can do because if you plan on fooling Bonnie you're gonna have to come up with something better than that. You may have earned a small amount of trust from her but you earned zero from me" Damon says while flashing in front of Professor Shane he didn't even jump at his sudden appearance.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Salvatore because I don't take kindly to threats" Shane steps forward ignoring the throb in his head.

Damon laughs because seriously this guy couldn't handle the "Robber" that kicked his ass what makes him think he can take on him Damon Fucking Salvatore. Damon meets him a step of his owns "You're new around here so I'm going to tell you this once before I demonstrate, I don't make threats. If you're doing anything that can possibly hurt her in any way I'm going to rip your fucking heart out and feed your remains to my brother" He sneers

Shane only looks on slightly confused. "What do I have to do with Elena?" and then its Damon's turn to get a slight confused look on his beautiful features. "You know damn well I'm not talking about Elena" the sneer on his face turns down right menacing.

Shane stares directly into Damon's icy blues. Obviously he cares about Bonnie more then he's willing to admit _maybe that's why he can't seem to her name. _Interesting but a problem he didn't see coming. "I assure you I'm helping Bonnie in more ways than one, she's in good hands"

Damon didn't miss the double meaning and before he gets a chance to retort he notices the slight haze in the Professors eyes. _He's been compelled. _Damon walks out of the office without another word he needed to talk to Stefan NOW. He takes out his cellphone and sends an urgent text to Stefan telling him to come straight to the boarding house after school without Elena and Caroline. And with that he got back into his Camaro and drove off.

_He's gonna figure out what the hell's going on with Professor Shane for Bonnie's Safety whether she liked it or not._

**A/N: Let me know what you think and of course reviews are always love :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and what not. I do apologize in advance for any and all grammar errors that may be present in this fan fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended **

When school finally ends Bonnie makes her way over to Caroline's locker. "Hey Care" Pause. You've been quiet all day I just wanted see if everything was alright." She asks while shifting her weight side to side.

Caroline merely blinks and then proceeds to put her things back into her locker as if she wasn't interrupted. She slams her locker and walks out to her car without saying a word.

"Caroline. " Bonnie says while trying to keep up with Caroline's long strides. Obviously she's upset about something but she doesn't know what it is. "Caroline "she repeats

Caroline stops abruptly causing Bonnie to run into her. She spins around and places her hand on her hip "What?" she bellows. She doesn't mean to yell at her but Bonnie completely blew her off this morning and she's not going to lie, it hurt.

"I was speaking to you back there and you completely acted as if I wasn't there "

Caroline folds her arms of her chest "Hurts doesn't it!?"

Bonnie looks at her friend confused but she's rewarded with an eye roll from Caroline.

"Bonnie you completely blew me and Elena off this morning. We tried to talk to you but you acted as if we weren't even there" she says clearly hurt by Bonnies actions.

Bonnie thinks back to this morning and nearly resist the urge to face palm herself. She was so caught up with her thoughts about her father she didn't even notice her friends. "I'm so sorry Care I had a lot on my mind and I didn't even know you guys were ..." she rambles and then trails off because she hated when Caroline was upset with her and she didn't want to make things worse.

Caroline eyes soften when she saw how much of hard time Bonnie was having with this. She didn't want to make a big deal about this but she was use to Elena blowing her off but not Bonnie _NEVER Bonnie._

"Don't worry about it Bon I was being childish albeit a trait I'm not proud to admit that I mastered. But it kind of hurt because you only blew me off once" Bonnie cringes "and well you know the rest" Caroline trails off at seeing Bonnie's face. Her turning her back on Caroline when she needed her the most was not her finest hour and she would spend eternity trying to make it up to her. _Even though she didn't have eternity_

"Not my finest hour you know that. But I do want to apologize for blowing you off I didn't mean too"

"Don't worry about it. So what had you so distracted this morning? Pause. Don't tell me it's Professor Creepy again?"

Bonnie glares at her friends nickname for Shane "First of all you sound like Damon, Second of all he isn't creepy and third it has nothing to do with Shane"

"So the Creepy Professor is Shane now." Caroline raises a brow at that.

"Caroline"

"What Bonnie? You have to admit that guy is under you all the time" Caroline lowers her voice "and he's feeding you that happy grass"

Bonnie narrows her eyes "You didn't seem to have a problem when I fed **YOU** the happy grass"

Caroline waves her hand "That's different we all needed it after the shit day we had. But don't change the subject what's up with this guy anyway Bonnie?" she asks her voice laced with concern.

"I told you he's helping me with my magic" Bonnie runs her fingers through her waves clearly frustrated at the change in topic.

"It's more than that Bonnie and you know it"

"Can we not discuss Shane Please?"

"Fine, what were you upset about if it had nothing to do with the Creepy Professor" Bonnie may want to ignore the vibes Shane gives off but that didn't mean she's was going to, especially if those vibes are aimed at her best friend.

Bonnie rolls her eyes but she's happy with the change in subject "My dad's back in town"

Caroline stares at her friend like she grew two heads "OK why aren't you jumping up down Bonnie he's your dad. You know the one whose like NEVER EVER home" she shakes her head not understanding why her friend isn't jumping up and down with witchy glee.

"I know that" she sighs and leans on her car that's parked next to Caroline's "he found out about me skipping school and now he wants me to come straight home so we can talk"

Caroline mouth forms an 'O' shape. "Well is there anything I can do to make the situation better?"

Bonnie laughs "You're not compelling my father Care Bear" Caroline merely shrugs thinking she was doing a good deed.

"Ok fine if you need an escape just call me and I'll be there in a flash" she winks. Both girls hug and say their goodbyes before heading off in separate directions.

Bonnie didn't miss the sadness in Caroline's eyes when they were talking so she sent her a text to let her know they are having a girl's night tonight. She knew Caroline was dealing with a lot with her relationship with Tyler and Klaus killing his mother, things must be hell right now. She sighs and then pulls off.

Kol Mikaelson walked into his brother's mansion with a smirk that seemed to be as tattooed on his face as Damon's. He thought about giving Klaus a call upon his arrival but then again he couldn't turn down the fun that his sudden appearance always brings. When he strolled into the study the smirk was immediately replaced with a look of indifference. Klaus was perched on the floor in front of the fire place looking all kinds of angsty. Kol merely rolls his eyes at his older brother's drama queen antics. Something has clearly upset him and if he _wanted_ to take a guess he'd bet it had something to do with that idiot blond he salivates over. _They sure know how to pick them._

Kol flashes in front of Klaus "Brother" he smirks and his eyes nearly widen at the sight of his older brother. Klaus was covered in blood sure he smelled it upon entering but that was nothing new someone was always being tortured in this house and it was usually Damon Salvatore who held the honor.

"Someone was a little sloppy with their meal" he chuckles and then smirks when he see's Klaus actually jump.

Klaus was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even hear Kol come in. He exhales and then rolls his eyes upon seeing Kol standing there "So what do I owe to this unfortunate visit brother" he spats while taking a swig of his whisky.

"I can't come to visit my big brother?" Kol asks with a hand over his unbeaten heart and the cutest pout he can muster up.

For what it seems to be the umpteenth time upon Kol's arrival Klaus rolls his eyes at his younger brother the last thing he was in the mood for was company let alone Kol's company. He stands and walks over to the bar to poor him a drink. "I suggest you tell me what the hell you're doing here? Unless you want to fall prey to the same fate young Rebekah has fallen too" he sneers

That was the tick in Kol's jaw he knew all about Klaus daggering Rebekah. When he found out what Klaus did he went to the nearest town and killed over 42 people and that still didn't calm the rage that consumed him. She was his sister and whether she knew it or not he loved her. _It's the closes thing to love he'll ever want to feel again_. When he found out the reason for her daggering Kol went numb. Something inside him was turned off that he didn't even know was turned on in the first place. That's the reason he enlisted Professor Shane's help. He wanted to find a way to get back all those who have wronged his sister. Sure he could of knocked on every day in Mystic Falls and ripped off a few heads and blame it on Klaus, but that would be to easy. So he unleashed the vampire hunter Connor Jordon on the town and when that didn't work, Shane suggested they get a witch on their side but he left the details up to him because Kol hated witches. But when he went to visit Shane for an update on the witch they were supposed to recruit and Shane's only response was: I'm working on it, he lost it. This plan was moving way to slow for Kol's taste. Everyone was going to pay for what they did to Rebekah especially Klaus. But when he saw that the witch he was trying to get on their side was Bonnie Bennett he thought of a whole new plan that didn't require Professor Shane services, so he compelled him to forget him.

Kol flashed over to Klaus and slammed him to the ground making the house shake from the impact. "If I were you brother I would play nice. You wouldn't want that pretty blond vamp your so attached to too suddenly run into the wrong end of a stake" He threatens his eyes are now black, the veins around them are visible and his fangs are now protruding.

Klaus flips their positions and squeezes Kols neck to the point where you can hear his bones cracking beneath his pale fingers "You threaten her life again Rebekah won't be the only one to see the inside of a pine box"

Kol growls and kicks Klaus off of him surprising his brother with his strength and charges him and shoves his hand in his chest grabbing a hold of his heart. "I don't care what you do to me but if I go down I'm taking you and that blond vamp bitch with me" Kol can feel Klaus's body tense and he knows that he's made his point. He yanks on his heart before letting go and watches Klaus fall to the floor.

Kol walks out of the room and yells "I'm staying in town for a while so you better get used to it" He didn't even bother to spare his brother second glance.

Damon is perched in front of the window drinking a glass of bourbon apparently lost in his thoughts when Stefan walks in. "I'm here after school as requested so what was so urgent?" Stefan asks while crossing his arms over his chest.

Damon finally turns to acknowledge his brother. Before Stefan arrived he was thinking of ways to approach this situation without letting on how much he grew to care about Bonnie. Over the years he has come to count on Bonnie and her little quirks whether it be her famous eye roll, or those judgmental green eyes glaring at him, or to watch the way the corner of her mouth would lift up when she's getting ready to make a snide remark. But above all else he counted on Bonnie's help to get shit done. They were a dynamic duo she was quite literally his Bonnie to her Clyde. They were the only two who people who would agree to disagree and still manage to go in and take of care of business like they've been on the same page the whole time. What Damon liked most about their dynamic was that she didn't _need _for him to be the better man. Bonnie accepted him for who was and that was a piece of shit vampire who made no apologizes for the shit he did. But for some reason he thought he owed her more than an apology he owed her his life. She saved his ass so many times he's certain her name is branded on it. Of course there wasn't anything close to romantic feeling between them. How can it be? He was the homicidal vampire who was in love with her best friend and she's the judgmental vampire hating witch. How the hell can that work? him knowing that they couldn't work didn't mean he was blind. Bonnie was a gorgeous little thing for her to be so small she had curves in all the right places, she had long beautiful wavy hair and those eyes…you can literally get lost in them._ He can admit he has once or twice. _Damon shakes his head. _ Note to self-stop ogling the witch._

Damon swallows the last of his drink before saddling up to get another "I paid a surprise visit to Whittmore to visit Mr. Reliable Himself better known as Professor Sideburns" he smirks

Stefan only shakes head at his brother's childish antics "and I suppose the visit was a bust?"

Damon shakes his head and sits down on the couch "just the opposite brother" Stefan raises a brown urging him to continue "When I went to his office the place was completely trashed and Professor Shady was down for the count"

Stefan's eyebrows shoot up his permanently brooding forehead "What the hell happened?"

Damon shrugs "Someone wanted to make a statement and they used his face as a canvas to write said statement. But that's not the doozy" he says with wide eyes

"Ok so why don't you tell me. If Professor Shane being found in his office unconscious isn't considered to be a 'doozy' then why don't you tell me what is?" Stefan asks clearly annoyed that his brother is choosing to drag this out.

Damon chuckles at his brothers' impatience "Well my brooding baby brother it would appear that Professor Creepy got his ass handed to him by a vampire and he was compelled to forget"

That did it. Stefan rubbed a hand over his face because this was obviously bad. But before he could panic he needs to ask Damon one simple question "How do you know?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Seriously Saint Stefan" He deadpanned

"I'm just trying to make sure you're right about this before we plan the next course of action. He's something of a mentor to Bonnie and if this goes wrong we could" He is interrupted by Damon's hand.

"First of all, this guy is dealings with vampires and whatever he's doing he's obviously trying to get Bonnie In on it and I'm not going to let that happen" Damon says while turning and walking away and at the very least hoping Stefan didn't hear the last part. But unfortunately for him he did. "Damon you care about Bonnie?" He asks in a slightly hopeful voice. He always knew Bonnie was special outside of being a witch and he would be lying if he said he didn't one day hope his older brother would finally see it too,

Damon curses under his breath before giving Stefan his best poker face. "No Saint Stefan I don't care about the witch personally I care about what it would do to Elena if Bonnie gets hurt"

Stefan cringes at Damon mentioning Elena. He would never fully get over the fact that they slept together a couple of months ago. Even though Damon and Stefan are still a work in progress he would much rather for Damon to not mention Elena to him again, **EVER**. As far as he and Elena was concerned they still weren't together even though she admitted that she made a mistake and that it was the sire bond that made her think she loved Damon, it still hurt and quite frankly he wasn't over it and _he may never be over it._

Damon saw Stefan sit up a tad bit straighter at the mention of Elena and immediately he regretted it. Yes, he still loved Elena but not nearly as much as he use to and he had to admit his love for Elena would never surpass or overshadow their 'Epic Love'. _But his love for Katherine made him think it was possible._

"Look Stefan.." Damon starts but is cut off by Stefan

"Don't worry about it. We need to figure out who this vampire is that Shane got himself mixed up with and how will all of this affect Bonnie"

Damon nods knowing his relationship with his brother is far from ok but they needed to get their asses in gear to protect Bonnie "My money's on Klaus"

Stefan nods "Mine's too. So how should we handle this?" He looks to his older brother for answers

"I think you should go talk to him and see what he knows"

Stefan groans but he gets up from his spot on the couch "I'll go see what I can find out"

Before he was able to leave the room he hears Damon call after him. "I know it's not worth much to you right now but I am Sorry about the whole Elena thing"

Stefan glances at his older brother before speaking "You're right it's not worth much right now, but maybe one day it will be" and with that he was gone.

Never on earth would Damon think Stefan being indifferent to him would hurt as much as it does right now. But honestly it does it really does.

**A/N: I wanted to basically get a little time in with Damon, Bonnie and Kol and their siblings. I didn't include Elena because let me be honest I'm not here for her. I also wanted to get into the backstory behind Shane and Kol as well some of motive behind his plan including his renewed hatred for Klaus and his love for Rebekah. I also wanted to dig in Damon's ass on how he feels about Bonnie as well as his regret with the Delena shit in regards to Stefan and his brother's feelings. So that's the update drop me a line and let me know what you think. :) **


End file.
